


all tied up (with good vibrations)

by crimsonheadache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache
Summary: Harry and Draco were on a mission to find the seller of the illegal potions - and they had them right under their nosesNot able to find said potion seller, Harry ends up tied up with a magical vibrator up his arseSuffice to say, that wasn't how they expected the mission going
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 314





	all tied up (with good vibrations)

**Author's Note:**

> This is truly just filth, let's be real.
> 
> Ultra thanks to my beta: sly_as_an_alpaca for the thorough grammar fixes!❤️

Harry came to his senses with a pounding headache and groaned low in his throat. He felt his arms tied up above his head to the low ceiling of whatever dirty basement he and Draco found themselves in this time.

Speaking of his partner—he looked around, letting out a breath as he sighted him just a few feet away, still knocked out.

He couldn’t even remember getting into this predicament in the first place. It seemed like any routine mission, in and out. Head Auror Robards had assured them this would be a one-and-done case, as the suspect in question was a messy one. Messy meaning quick and easy to capture.

He sighed and tugged on the rope. Not that messy, it seemed.

Harry looked down and noticed his knees were splayed out on the cement floor, his ankles tied up and crossed behind him. Glancing again at his still knocked out partner, he saw that he too was tied up, except not quite as splayed out as he was. Malfoy’s hands tied behind his back, his ankles tied together as well, and his thin legs laid straight out in front of him as he sat down on his arse.

As his knees dug into the cold surface, he wished he was in a more comfortable position like his partner.

He tested the strength of the ropes and called to his magic to get down. But something was preventing his magic from working down here, and his heart stopped in the realization.

Grunting again, Harry realized how long of the night they might be in for.

Harry then opened his mouth to tell Draco to wake the hell up and help him work on a way out of here, but before he could voice a word—he felt an immediate vibration…

...coming from inside him.

He gasped and fidgeted forward, trying to get away from the unfamiliar feeling.

There was nothing there before, and then suddenly, it felt as though someone had stuck a vibrating dildo up his ass, and it was going to town on his insides. He jerked to look behind him, but of course, there was no one there.

He still had his Auror robes and pants on, for Merlin’s sake, even though they seemed to be ripped to shreds at the front, thanks to that blasted dog they ran into on their way inside. Harry looked down and saw his pants showing through the robes. He never liked wearing trousers under his uniform robes, always got too tight and hot.

Draco always loved teasing him about that, and now he’ll have something else to rag him on, he thought bitterly.

His eyes then snapped to said partner, who was still out of it.

The dildo was still steadily buzzing, and he realized they needed to get out of here—wherever the hell they were—now.

“Draco…” Harry called out brokenly, as the vibrations upped a notch. He gritted his teeth and swallowed. “Draco!”

At the louder call of his name, the blond lolled his head to the side once, groaning.

“Urgh… hell." He blearily opened his eyes, and they immediately landed on him. "Potter.” He sat up as well as he could, being tied up and all, and grimaced. However, his grey eyes became alert as soon as he saw him, taking stock around them of their location and predicament.

That was always one thing Harry appreciated in his partner: his vigilance and attentiveness to anything and everything. It had even saved his life on a few occasions. Now, though, he was hoping that the same attentiveness and observation skills would be enough to get them out of here.

Harry flexed helplessly against his bonds once more. They appeared to be of simple rope, yet he tightened every time he pulled against the rope.

Must be magical, he mused to himself as he kept pulling down in an attempt to break them off. There must be something else going on that put a stopper on both their magic.

“My, my, Potter. You have certainly found yourself in quite a predicament.”

Frowning over at his partner, Harry wanted to knock that sodding smirk off his face.

“Malfoy, I am pretty sure we are both in the same bloody predicament. Except…” Harry gasped as the speed of the vibrations quickened at that moment.

“Except what Potter? That you are so prettily tied up and I’m over here forgotten on the cold floor-” He paused, his glittering eyes staring at Harry’s midsection. “What is that infernal buzzing sound? A new device from the Ministry again?”

Harry was glad the lights were dim down in whatever hell-hole basement they were in, as all the blood in his body found its way to his mortified face (the blood that was currently not down below).

He also realized with a pit in his stomach that Malfoy must not be experiencing the same sensations he was currently. He still has his calm composure, which irked Harry even more.

“Erm—well. There’s, uh, something… someone seems to have put something inside me.”

A few seconds passed in total silence except for the buzzing in the background, before Malfoy lost his mind in slow motion.

His grey eyes widened in shock, and a wild sort of look overcame him as he pulled on his ropes from behind with no avail. “Oh, god, we have to do something—what if its a muggle bomb of sorts like last month? Or it could be another one of those contraptions from the Carrows again, oh hell—”

“Draco! Stop! Calm down, seriously, stop for a second.” His partner immediately froze from where he was attempting to wiggle to the empty table on the side of the room in an attempt to find something that would help.

“It isn’t any of that.” Harry bit his lip, holding back the groan trying to edge its way out of him when the vibrations sped up yet again.

“How can you be so sure?” Malfoy sat back down in his spot, eyeing Harry but still pulling at the restraints behind him. "I wonder if there any key around here. Can you not use any magic at all? It seems these restraints are particularly well made." 

Malfoy closed his eyes with a short wince, attempting to pull any bit of magic at all, with no luck."

"No, I've already tried. I -" Harry bit his lower lip and looked up at the ceiling, silently praying to Merlin or whoever the hell was listening that Malfoy wouldn't tease him mercilessly after he admits this.

_Yeah, there's no bypassing that/ ___

__"I know what it is."_ _

__"Well go on then, tell me now Potter, before I lose it."_ _

___You have no idea_ ; Harry thought as he swallowed back another groan at an incredibly delicious rub at his prostate._ _

__“It’s a vibrator. That erm—seems to have found its way… up my arse.”_ _

__Malfoy stared unblinkingly, going very, very still. Almost as if he was trying desperately to hear the vibrating sound again._ _

__“But,” Harry continued, desperately hoping his partner had any ideas on how to get out of this situation. “It’s got to be magical. It’s like—I feel something there, but there isn’t anything solid. Like a phantom… erm, feeling. You know what I mean?”_ _

__“A phantom magical dildo up your arse?” Malfoy questioned bluntly, his blank expression slowly breaking, his lips pursed together as if he was holding back a laugh._ _

__“Malfoy, I swear, if you don’t figure out a way to get us ou—out of here, I’m going to lose my mind.”_ _

__“Looks like you’re already on your way to losing something.” The side of Malfoy’s mouth upturned in a half-smirk, his eyes gleaming before he glanced around the empty basement._ _

__“Can you use your magic at all?” Harry asked, desperately._ _

__Malfoy closed his eyes then, as if trying to pull at any wandless magic source once again, but opened his eyes with a curse after a few seconds. “There seems to be some anti-magical force here that’s blocking us from using any magic at all.”_ _

__He heaved, gritting his teeth to pull at the ropes behind him, trying to loosen them, to no avail. The tendons in his arms tensed up, and his robe fell off his shoulders. Harry watched the muscles work, trying desperately to get loose._ _

__Swallowing, Harry forced himself to get a grip. The performance before him was not helping his sensual situation in the slightest._ _

__It also didn’t help that he had been stuck on Malfoy for seven months now, ever since they had that run-in in that old shack, and Malfoy almost lost his life attempting to save Harry. Not that that was unusual, per se. That time in particular, though…_ _

__The green light from that bastard’s wand, the green light that emulated, Draco falling into the snowy pit after jumping in front of the curse meant for him. He was in the hospital for months after._ _

__It made Harry ill to reminisce upon._ _

__Thankfully, the magical dildo had other ideas than him harking back on old times, and with a faster vibration, Harry’s mind was back on the sensations currently taking place in his arse. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the whole thing, but instead of a laugh, a small moan escaped his lips._ _

__The damn vibrator needed to move up a few more inches, and it would be perfect._ _

__“Potter, are you alright?”_ _

__“Oh yes, Malfoy. I am perfectly grand. I always long to have a magical, evil vibrator up my arsehole.”_ _

__Sniggering, Malfoy replied, “We'll figure something out. There has to be a catch or some release on these ropes. Whoever was able to put a stop to Harry sodding Potter’s magic has got to be smart as a whip.”_ _

__Before Harry could take in the complement in its entirety, Malfoy was grimacing as he heaved forward yet again, pulling with all his might to get out of the ropes, to no avail._ _

__Harry couldn’t stop staring. As the vibrations climbed to a higher frequency, he licked his lips, watching his partner grunt as he kept pulling the ropes.  
They had to be getting tighter, as they did with him when he tried pulling away earlier._ _

__He could feel his cock leaking in his pants now, and glancing down; he could see the damp spot on the light blue fabric, hating himself for not wearing black or any color that wouldn’t show stains as easily, his red robes no help either as they had been torn to bits from their previous raid last week._ _

__Harry felt the sensations culminating within him, propelling him towards an orgasm quickly. Jerking to try to dislodge the damn vibrator in him only made it ten times worse, as it finally hit the sweet spot he was aching for only minutes prior. His hips flailed impulsively upwards, chasing the intoxicating feeling crackling through him._ _

___No no, stop_ _ _

__Harry gritted his teeth, trying his damnedest to hide the whimper from exiting his mouth._ _

__He took a deep breath and managed to push the feelings of completion aside for the moment._ _

__"Malfoy - maybe, maybe we could ."_ _

__"Christ Potter. Could you at least try to keep those sounds to yourself for the time being? I'm attempting to think of a way out of here." Malfoy snapped, with little heat. In fact, Harry saw a pink blush make it's way up to his neck as he kept his eyes everywhere but him._ _

__Harry opened his mouth to quip back, but a moan escaped instead when the vibrations peaked in intensity. He felt Malfoy's eyes on him then, and Harry had to close his own eyes; not able to have his partner of two years watch him come undone on some magical sodding vibrator._ _

__“Uh—fuck!”_ _

__Every tendon in his body tensed, and he came with a low moan. He could feel Malfoy’s unrelenting gaze on him as well, making the orgasm that much stronger._ _

__“Fuck, Potter.”_ _

__Harry clenched his eyes shut further. He couldn’t bear to have Malfoy’s glittering eyes on him, not when he had no way of knowing what he was currently thinking or what he thought of him getting off on the phantom vibrator inside him._ _

__“Look at me.”_ _

__Harry shook his head, minutely._ _

__“You want it,” Malfoy breathed in disbelief. “Merlin, you do. If you could only see yourself just now.”_ _

__He did need the infernal vibrator to turn off, and he had hoped that once he got one orgasm out of his system, then perhaps the magic would stop._ _

__Unfortunately, the buzzing continued, rubbing up against his overstimulated insides with no mercy._ _

__“Draco…please. I can’t—we need to get out of here. I can’t take another round of this.”_ _

__Malfoy opened his mouth, a retort on his tongue before he swallowed it back and nodded, his dark gaze still on Harry._ _

__“Right, of course.” Malfoy cleared his throat, gaze finally drifting from Potter’s wet pants to the ceiling above, his mind thinking rapidly for anyways out._ _

__Harry smiled with a hint of a grimace, knowing full well his partner is back in “Auror mode for the time being._ _

__And yet…_ _

__His voice was in the back of his mind still, the low timbre making goosebumps appear on his skin._ _

__“I wonder if this whole setup has a timer on it.” Draco looked around the mostly empty room for any clues at all. “You wouldn’t happen to be able to perform a wordless Patronus, would you, Potter?”_ _

__Harry slowly shook his head, attempting to rid his mind of what had transpired mere seconds prior. “Unfortunately not. I can do quite a bit of wandless magic—ah! However, nothing to stop this… damned… vibrator. And besides, our magic seems to be indisposed at the moment.”_ _

__Malfoy turned his head to him again, watching him closely like before, then shook his head out of whatever trance he’d found himself in. “Right, right, yes - no magic. I do have to wonder who in their right mind would do this? I mean, there aren’t any cameras that I can see.”_ _

__And that thought had Harry careening to the deep end._ _

__“Cameras? The Prophet! Oh Merlin, if they found videos if this, I would have to murder all the journalists in Britain.”_ _

__“They wouldn’t.” Draco shook his head, still eyeing the space around them, looking for anything that could help them escape._ _

__That still didn’t help the unease Harry felt at the notion that some ruddy worker for the Prophet had come in and hung up hidden cameras to catch The Boy Who Lived in his all glory. But there was no way anyone there would have the skill to block both their magic. That in itself made Harry even more uneasy—knowing someone out there somewhere was capable of that._ _

__The vibrations then decided at that moment to amplify to a crescendo, taking Harry by surprise. It was relentless, and Harry could only bend his head over forward as much as he could to hide his expressions from Malfoy._ _

__He could feel his inner muscles clamp down on the invisible vibrator, his need becoming too strong. Harry’s cheeks burned as sweat dripped off his face and onto the floor, his eyes staring down towards the cement with enough power to burn holes in the ground. He knew Malfoy was watching, but then again, he couldn’t blame him. What else was he expected to do, turn around like a good lad, and wait patiently? Harry knew deep down that he wanted him to watch, and he felt his cock harden in his come dried pants even more at that._ _

__He hoped Malfoy noticed. Going by the sharp intake of breath across from him, he figured he did._ _

__Suddenly, visions of Malfoy kneeling behind him assaulted his mind, him taking out the phantom vibrator and pushing his cock inside him, battering away at his insides the same way the vibrator was now, Malfoy gasping his name in his ear as he—_ _

__“Fuck—fucking hell. Dra—!”_ _

__He cried out as he came again, the force of his orgasm taking him by surprise. He felt his legs twitch against the cold ground below him, his knees aching, but not in a wrong way. It reminded him of the feeling after sucking another man’s (Draco’s) cock for a while, the sweet ache._ _

__Harry blearily opened his eyes to see Draco’s slaw-jacked expression._ _

__“I never thought I would be jealous of a sodding non-existent vibrator, yet here we are.”_ _

__A bubble of laughter escaped his throat at Malfoy’s admission, the ridiculousness of this whole situation hitting him suddenly. The humor died out when he opened his eyes yet again and saw pure hunger in his partner’s eyes, like a bound snow leopard; if released, he was sure he would attack._ _

__But sadly, for both of them, it seemed as though that wasn’t happening quite yet. The tremors Harry was still feeling weren’t just from his second go with the vibrator. The magic dildo was still going at it inside him._ _

__Harry groaned, and this time it wasn’t in complete ecstasy._ _

__“I can’t—fuck! I can’t go again. I can’t do it—”_ _

__“Yes, you can.”_ _

__Harry paused in his whinging to squint his green eyes at his partner. The same man who just watched him get off twice on a bloody magical vibrator._ _

__“Malfoy—I, uh—I can’t! Merlin, do something, damn you!”_ _

__But the blond only blinked slowly and shifted his position as if to get more comfortable. “I think the magic wants you to get off, Potter.”_ _

__Harry then let out a loud mix between a sob and an angry laugh. “Yeah, okay, Malfoy. Let me—fuck! Let me gather more semen for the rest of the night, shall I? It should be easy enough to appease you and the bloody wretch who put us here!”_ _

__“Well, you are the Chosen One. If anyone can find the extra semen, I’m sure it’s you.” Draco’s smirk took up his entire face at that, and it reminded Harry of their Hogwarts days, Draco passing him in the halls, that same damnable smirk on his face. Harry remembered wanting to punch it off. And the same sentiments applied in this instance._ _

__A good punch and a good long snog right after._ _

__“Maybe when yo—you get a vibrator stuck up your arsehole, then you can come to m—me about, ah…”_ _

__“What was it you were saying, Potter? I say it is rather difficult to understand you with you stuttering all over the place.”_ _

__Harry was half-sobbing now, writhing against the bonds that still kept his arms up and thrusting against air, his pants now thoroughly soaked from the last two orgasms._ _

__“You gonna come again, love? A third time?”_ _

__“No, damn you!” Harry clenched both his hands and his teeth, trying desperately to ignore the heady sensations. The vibrator was one thing, but having  
Malfoy leering at him from only a few feet away was enough for him to go off once again._ _

__“No! Oh fuck, I can’t, Draco!” Harry shook his head, feeling sweat running down his face as his teeth clenched together to try to will away his third erection._ _

__“What a picture you make. All tied up, getting fucked by a vibrator with no end in sight.”_ _

__Usually, Harry would be mortified and downright furious with his partner for forgetting that they were still on a mission and still needed to find a way out of wherever they were captured. But the never-ending reign of terror on his prostate made it hard for him to care at all about whatever impending doom was upon them._ _

__Draco’s voice alone was enough to undo him._ _

__“Fuck! Ah—ah, it’s… too good. I want—”_ _

__“What do you want? What do you need?”_ _

__Harry twitched his hips back and forth, trying to bring the vibrations further into him.  
“Oh, Salazar, Merlin and the rest—look at you. Are you fucking yourself on that toy for me?”_ _

__Suddenly, images filled his mind of Draco behind him, fucking him senseless, as Harry was still tied up, begging for it._ _

__“Yes! Fuck, I can’t—I can’t come again. Draco—”_ _

__“Yes, you can. Keep fucking yourself on that toy, Potter.”_ _

__Harry opened his eyes to see Draco sitting upon his knees, his tongue licking his bottom lip, grey eyes dark and torn between staring at Harry’s crotch and his face. “This is going into my pensieve as soon as we get out of here. Merlin…”_ _

__Harry’s voice was scratchy. “Draco—I need...”_ _

__“What do you need, Potter?”_ _

__“You, fuck, Draco… fuck, I need you.”_ _

__“Fuck, Harry—yes, yes. Beg me for it, beg me for my cock. I wish I could see more of you. Christ.”_ _

__“Please! Please, gah! I need—”_ _

__“I wish I could touch you, the things I would do to you, you have no idea…”_ _

__The vibrations then, impossibly, sky-rocketed to a level of pure torture, and Harry threw his head back in a feral cry, his third orgasm wrenched out of some unknown part of him._ _

__He promptly blacked out, sensations too overwhelming for him as he fell into black._ _

__Harry opened his eyes to Draco leaning over him, his hand wiping the dried sweat from his forehead. However, as his eyes opened, Draco blanched, quickly took his hand off his forehead, and stood up._ _

__Taking stock of his surroundings, Harry realized he was no longer bound up. Draco offered a hand to help him up off the ground, which Harry took gratefully. He tried to hide the jelly-like feeling in his legs from being in one position for too long as he stretched them out. When he reached forward to stretch, he realized there was no magical dildo of death up until his arse either, and he wanted to jump up and down in joy._ _

__“Draco—you didn’t, erm—take that thing out of me, did you?”_ _

__Draco’s eyes widened for a split second before he controlled his features into something more manageable. “No, Potter, if you can remember, that toy was magic. It seemed to disappear completely when you—finished the last time.”_ _

__Feeling a blush come to his cheeks, Harry nodded roughly and pulled his robes back together in a semblance of togetherness, at least mostly hiding his dried, come-stained undergarments._ _

__He tried not to notice Draco’s eyes on him while he did it. What had transpired between them almost seemed like a dream, the way Malfoy was casually carrying on._ _

__For some reason, that thought wrangled at Harry._ _

__“Well—this has been fun, Po—”_ _

__Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and both Aurors immediately had their wands at the ready, backs to each other._ _

__Instead of another person apparating in, a piece of parchment appeared out of nowhere, floating as if it had fallen from the ceiling._ _

__Draco grabbed hold of the letter and started to read aloud, only stopping for a moment, making Harry even more nervous._ _

>   
>  _  
> _Dear Half-Wits,_  
>  _
> 
> __So glad you made it through our little test. I hope this has helped you both come to your senses. Draco, love—don’t be angry with me; this Granger’s idea as well. What a filthy mind she has! It was also her brilliant mind that took your magic for a bit, how incredible! I think I have found a new friend in her._ _
> 
> __You’re welcome for helping you two oafs get over your very disgustingly obvious sexual tension. Honestly, it has been sickening watching you two dance around each other. Even Weasley agreed! Though he turned rather green at the gills after Granger and I told him about our plans. Anywho, lunch tomorrow, Draco, love? I want to hear a full and utterly detailed account of what happened here tonight. That is if you can get away from Potter long enough._ _
> 
> __P.S. Not to worry about that illegal potions smuggler, Granger had Weasley snuffed him out days ago without telling Robards. We had to have an excuse for our brilliant plan._ _
> 
> __P.P.S. You might want to show Potter your extensive toy collection. I am sure he will be more than interested after today..._ _
> 
> __All our love,_ _
> 
> __~ P.P. & H.G._ _

__Draco’s grip on the parchment was a bit too strong as he finished reading, muttering about his “bloody bint” of a friend who had no idea what was coming her way._ _

__Harry Accio-ed the paper from his grip, happy to find his magic back, and ignoring the yelp from the other man. He stood for a long moment in silent contemplation, reading the words, some over and over again._ _

__However, before he could spout any of his inner musings, Draco piped up, his voice sounding soft. “Erm—sorry you had to go through that. Pansy can be a bit much, the old hag. As soon as I meet her for lunch tomorrow, a right hex should do her in. I had no idea if it makes any difference.”_ _

__Harry’s bright green eyes lifted from the parchment, his lips slowly lifted in a smile. “Nah, no need. Even though you hexing your best friend next to tea and sandwiches does make for a good visual.”_ _

__Before Draco could take the letter back and demolish it, Harry folded it up and put it in the pocket of his robes. “I can think of a better visual. If you’re up for it?”_ _

__Draco looked to the man in question, one eyebrow raised. “Go on.”_ _

__Harry cleared his throat. “Erm—well, that, um, toy collection Parkinson mentioned. Is that for public viewing as well? Or—”_ _

__“No. That particular collection of mine is private.”_ _

__Harry furrowed his brow. “Ah, yes, of course. Sorry, I didn’t mean to—”_ _

__“Private to the public. But for certain individuals…” Draco’s eyes darkened as they did before, while he watched Harry, “...the entry fee is non-existent.”_ _

__Draco moved until his body was inches from Harry’s. “If you are so inclined, it seems our mission has wrapped itself up.”_ _

__“I believe I paid my dues already anyway, don’t you?” Harry fluttered his eyelashes mockingly, with a crooked grin that Draco wanted to bite off his face._ _

__“Ah-ah, Potter. We will have to see. I might be able to magic some of my private collection to fit your… needs.”_ _

__Harry grabbed onto Draco’s robe sleeve, lightly pecked his mouth to get him to shut up for once. “For the love of Merlin, Malfoy, please no more magic  
cocks.”_ _

__The blond smirked coyly at that, “The only magic cock you need is right here.”_ _

__Harry rolled his eyes, but then thought of something._ _

__“Hang on, how does Pansy even know about your extensive collection of sex toys?”_ _

__Draco only laughed light as he swept them away to his flat to finish the night out, and many more, he was sure, together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*
> 
> This was my first smut write if you can't already figure it out. One can only hope to get better from here though right?
> 
> Kudos and comments are everything!❤️
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr! @crimsonhead-ache


End file.
